


When hard to get backfires

by EvangelineRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineRiver/pseuds/EvangelineRiver
Summary: For years they've kept their feelings under wraps, Hermione decides on the night of the ministry christmas ball, to make her feelings known. But what happens when friends intervene and things don't go to plan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting and writing smut.. I hope it's not terrible! Had planned on two chapters but there may be more to follow..
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta MalfoysRaven, for naming this piece and being my rock when I lost faith.

December 20th 2001

 

“Bloody hell Granger, you trying to give a man a heart attack?” Hermione turned to see Theodore Nott, dressed in his finest dress robes, strolling down the hallway she had just entered. Hermione looked down at her own attire anxiously. It was the Ministry’s christmas ball and she rarely allowed herself to wear extravagant clothes, but as soon as she had mentioned needing a dress to Ginny, she was being dragged through all the shops that wizarding London had to offer, much to Hermione’s chagrin. She’d chosen a shimmery silver floor length gown with thin straps, and a low cut but not too revealing front. The back of the dress dipped down to her lower back, paired with the slit that travelled up to her left thigh, there really was more skin on show than she had ever displayed before. She had managed to tame her hair into silky curls which she swept up from her face and into a delicate bun, decorated with a diamond clip and matching jewellery. She was a lot more confident when she had been in the shop with Ginny telling her how amazing she looked. But arriving here on her own, she was starting to panic.

 

“You think it’s too much?” The question came out as more of a statement, and she couldn’t help feeling stupid. His lips twisted into a grin as he leant against the wall next to her, admiring the view. “Oh gods it is, i’m going to murder Ginny” She couldn’t help but notice the looks of people that passed them by. “People are _staring_ Theo” she hissed.

 

Theo snorted and Hermione’s eyes snapped up to his. “You know, most witches would kill for the attention you’re getting.”

 

“Well i don’t want everyones eyes on me.”

 

“Just Malfoy’s right?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Sure, she noticed Malfoy, but who hadn’t? She, along with many other women at work, appreciated his fine form and stupid good looks, but that didn’t mean she wanted him.

 

“Please” she scoffed.

 

“You haven’t been as subtle as you think princess.” His lips curved upwards as he stepped towards her. “But don’t worry, one look at you and he will lose his shit. Shall we?” Hermione didn’t have time to respond before he was linking arms and walking her through the venue doors and into the ballroom. The crowded room was bedecked with cream and gold furnishings, streams of warm golden orbs were suspended from the ceiling providing majority of the lighting. A few other women were dressed in similarly revealing gowns to hers and she could feel some of her anxiety slip away. Well, until she noticed that Theo was leading her straight to Blaise Zabini, who looked up at the pair and nudged his blonde companion, nodding in their direction. A knowing smile tugging at his lips.

 

_Crap._

 

Hermione wanted more than anything to turn on the spot and search for her friends, ones that weren’t hell bent on embarrassing her, but Theo kept a firm grip on her arm. Malfoy turned to follow Blaise’s line of sight, and stilled when silver flecked eyes met hers, before travelling the length of her body. Her breath caught as she did the same to him, his black and white dress robes perfectly tailored. Damn it, he looked stunning. Her mouth suddenly became dry as Malfoy downed the rest of his whiskey and gave her a mischievous smile.

“Granger”

“Malfoy”

“Hermione”

“Blaise”

“Fashionably late as always, Nott” Blaise chuckled.

 

“Well someone had to wait for Hermione, poor girl was standing in the hall too frightened to come in” Theo gave her side a nudge. He was really going to pay for this.  

 

“Need i remind you that I was already heading in when _you_ stopped _me_?” She retorted, pinching his arm that still gripped her. “If anything Theo, you were the one who was too afraid to come in by yourself.”

 

Before the smirking prick could begin to reply, a piercing shriek sounded from behind the group, joined by collective groans from Malfoy and Zabini who had a good view of the crowd behind them. “Theo!” He tensed beside Hermione, drawing her closer to his side just as his other arm was now being man handled by a witch in a floor length purple gown. Hermione tried to suppress a grin at the witch his friends referred to as his office stalker. She had to admit Meredith was rather attractive, her blond hair draped over her shoulders in silky waves, and a slim figure with curves in all the right places. However her whiny, petty attitude certainly didn’t entertain Theo enough to give in to her eager advances.

 

“There you are! You said you’d be here an hour ago Mister- Oh.” Her eyes started to bulge slightly as she noticed Theo’s other arm that had now wrapped around Hermione’s waist. “I didn’t realise you had a _date_ . _”_ Her voice held a slightly accusing tone. Hermione noticed the smiles from the other Slytherins and tried to keep herself from laughing.

 

“I.. um.. yes i do-”

 

“No, he doesn’t” Hermione cut in, avoiding the incredulous look that Theo shot at her. “He was trying to get me to dance actually but..” Hermione gestured to her shoes with a laugh, twisting Theo’s fingers tightly until he was forced to let go. “In these heels i'm afraid it’s not possible without a few drinks in me first! Perhaps you’d like to join him instead?”

 

Meredith's eyes lit up and the witch practically clawed at his arm to drag him away.

“I won’t forget this Granger” He muttered under his breath, dragging his feet like some petulant child as the two remaining men chuckled on their friends behalf.

 

She hummed sweetly. “Neither will I!” Hermione waved them off, unable to contain her laugh any longer. She sighed contentedly, two can play that game Mr. Nott. It wasn’t long before they were joined by two more girls eager for the men’s attentions. When it became clear that Malfoy wasn’t interested, they both latched onto Blaise who looped his arm around one, and planted featherlight kisses on the other’s neck. With a wink at Hermione, he bid them farewell and lead them off to Merlin knows where.

 

“Well he certainly doesn’t waste any time, does he?” She asked in disbelief.

 

Draco snorted, “No, he’s never been one for subtlety.”

 

“And what about you Malfoy? Are you the type to drop hints and wait for the girl to make her move, or are you not afraid to go for what you want?” His brows rose as the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. Hermione tried not to look too mortified at her sudden curiosity. Did she seriously just ask him that?

 

“Trust me, if I find myself a girl worth pursuing, she’ll know about it.” He studied her face for a minute before his grin returned. “Honestly Granger, if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask.”

 

Now it was her time to snort. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you.”  

 

“I don’t hear you denying it.” Malfoy edged close enough that she had to crane her head to look at him. His features resumed their usual mask of indifference, but his eyes were piercing her so intensely, it was as if he could see the dizzying thoughts now appearing in her mind. The room had suddenly become very, very warm. Hermione could feel the flush creeping up her cheeks yet she could not seem to tear her eyes away from him. She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind her, the sound all too reminiscent of their old toad faced professor.

 

“Hello Draco” Malfoy’s demeanor turned colder at the sultry tone but refused to break eye contact with Hermione, at least not until the witch cleared her throat again.

 

“Parkinson” he replied in a clipped voice, giving the barest of nods in her direction. Pansy’s eyes briefly narrowed at the use of her formal name, before her infuriatingly smug expression returned as she gestured towards a tall, broad shouldered man now making his way over to them. His cold brown eyes displaying very little excitement to be here, until he clocked Malfoy, and grinned.

 

“This is Alexei-”

 

“Malfoy!”

 

“Levski!” Levski? Hermione studied the man as she tried to recall the name.

 

“It’s been long time!” The man exclaimed loudly in a thick accent, Bulgarian, if she was not mistaken. He clasped Malfoy’s outstretched hand vigorously. Pansy went quiet as she watched her ex and her date, who Hermione was pretty sure she only brought to try and cause jealousy over, start conversing animatedly, asking after their families as if old friends. Hermione couldn’t contain the twitch of her lips at Pansy’s gaping expression.

 

“You should come over and visit the team again!” Hermione internally groaned as the memory clicked into place. He was on the Bulgarian Quidditch team.. having to endure being around Pansy was bad enough let alone listening to them talk about Quidditch! She couldn’t think of anything worse.

 

Malfoy’s lips twisted into a delicious grin, “I agree, how is Miss Vassileva?”

 

 _It got worse_.

 

Alexei rolled his eyes giving Malfoy an exasperated sigh, although his tone was seemed amused. “2 years on and she’s still talking about you. I didn’t know whether to shake your hand just now or hex you on the spot for it.” A joyous chuckle escaped Malfoy’s lips taking Hermione by surprise.

 

Hermione had no intention of listening to stories of Malfoy’s various love interests, especially when it elicited that response from him. Not that she cared of course, she’d just rather not hear it that’s all.. at least she had some delight in the furious expression that flitted across Pansy’s face. Hermione subtly backed away a step and made to head over to Harry who was in a very animated conversation with a colleague, she tried to at least. She’d barely got one step away before Malfoy had clocked on and put a hand on her lower back, the sudden warmth on her bare skin shot through her like a current.

 

“This is Granger, she works with me in the Ministry.”

 

Alexei’s eyes roamed over her. “ _Hermione_ Granger?” He asked, slightly taken aback. His smile widening, causing Hermione to fidget nervously. “I’ve heard much from Viktor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Well that certainly gave Malfoy pause. “You still write to him?” Hermione stilled.

 

_Oh god._

 

The letters.

 

It had been an eventful end to the summer. Every one of the Trio’s friends had got together for Neville and Harry’s joint birthday celebrations in Wizarding London. What had started off as a nice, quiet meal had turned into a night of heavy drinking and reckless behaviour, on Hermione’s part anyway. Halfway through the evening Dean and Seamus had spotted Viktor entering the bar they were currently drinking dry, and Harry was all too eager to pull up a chair for the Bulgarian. It wasn’t long until he’d found his way next to Hermione and reminiscing on the events on their fourth year. And my god had he blossomed since then! His features were more pronounced, muscles nearly twice the size since she’d last seen him, and his eyes captured hers with a mischievous glint. Hermione had found she was quite enjoying his closeness, leaning into him and shamelessly encouraging his advances. It had been well over a year since Hermione had found herself with male company. Not one to be tempted by a one night stand, she grew rather frustrated with the few failed dates she’d been on and found herself missing the intimacy. So when Viktor had offered her a night cap in his hotel room after the rest of the party were too far gone, she decided it was time that she had a little fun. And she did. She even came back the following two days before he returned to Bulgaria. He still wasn’t the most loquacious man, so their time was mainly spent between the sheets, and in the shower, against the walls.. by the last day she was slightly relieved he was leaving, if only so her body could recover. A week later she received her first owl from him, and with their hectic work schedules they realised that any chance of another meet would be few and far between. So instead he resorted in sending her.. amorous.. letters. At first she had scoffed at them and simply told him she wouldn’t be sending him naughty messages via owl post, but as time passed and each letter came, she grew more and more frustrated and gave in. Making sure her office door was locked and silenced when she received his replies.  

 

Malfoy nudged her from her thoughts and Hermione met Alexei’s extended hand, expecting a strong shake but instead he dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. She tried to ignore the blush that was surely creeping its way up her cheeks yet again, thankful he hadn’t said much more of the content of said letters. Perhaps he just thought they were penpals? Pansy’s eyes practically dripped with loathing over the intimate touch. The witch looked like she was about to break out in hives at any second.

 

“I confess i haven’t had the chance to reply to his last owl, i hope he is well? Especially after his most recent um.. injury.” A bludger to the groin to be exact, but she didn’t want to say in front of either Slytherin who were both watching her like hawks. Alexei chuckled at her attempted discretion.

 

“Oh there’s no lasting damage, still works just fine” Wiggling his brows at her. “I’ll make sure to pass on your well wishes. Might encourage him to make a quicker recovery” he added with a wink. Well if that wasn’t the dreaded confirmation she needed.. her next letter to Viktor will not be one of sympathy!

 

Hermione couldn’t stop the squeaky laugh that escaped her, clearing her throat she silently berated her nervous energy. _Pull yourself together woman!_ “That’s.. that’s great news.” She flagged down a passing waiter and grabbed two champagne flutes from his tray, passing one to Malfoy who took it with a bemused look as she made quick work of her own.

 

Clearly not impressed with the conversation, Pansy cleared her throat again and directed her attention to Malfoy. “I ran into your mother yesterday, she was so desperate for a catch up and is planning on meeting me for tea tomorrow afternoon. Of course she wishes for you to join us Draco.” Fixing Hermione with a stare as she added “Just like old times.”

 

“Funny, I saw her this morning and she gave no mention of it. I’m actually engaged tomorrow so she’ll have to make do without a chaperone.” Malfoy drawled, his eyes landing on Hermione’s near empty glass. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re in need of another drink.” Not daring to look at Pansy, Hermione shyly waved goodbye to Alexei who still had his eyes fixed on her and waited whilst the two men shook hands again and promised to catch up later. Malfoy placed his hand on her lower back again and directed her through the crowd towards the bar at the far back of the room, even further away from Harry who was now eyeing her curiously. Malfoy grabbed Hermione another glass of Champagne, she accepted the drink with a chuckle as she looked back to find Pansy no longer hanging on the arm of the Bulgarian, sporting the most enormous pout she’d ever seen the girl wear. The lights in the room began to travel up to the main stage where Kingsley was tapping a glass as he prepared for the Minister’s annual speech. The hall quieted as everyone turned their attention towards the stage.

 

“I do believe you’ve severely pissed her off, I hope your mother won’t be too upset you won’t be there tomorrow.” She whispered.

 

“Oh that certainly wasn’t my mother’s idea.” He replied in an equally hushed tone. At Hermione’s questioning glance he added “as much as she would like me to find a wife, she was rather relieved when I ended things with Pansy. You think she’s bad, you should meet her mother.”

 

“The bitch doesn’t deserve you anyway.” The words were out of her mouth before she realised. With growing horror, Hermione watched as Draco stilled beside her, a beat of silence almost audible.

 

_One_

 

_Two_

 

Straightening the cuffs of his dress robes, he took a step back and disappeared from her peripheral. Hermione’s shoulders slumped, startled by the coolness that now crept down her spine. Her reaction alone left her irritated. How could she have been so _stupid_? It was one thing to think of what things would be like with Malfoy but another to vocalise them. They’d just got to a point of seeing each other on a daily basis without any irritation, their interactions had become quite pleasant actually. Even daring a few flirtatiously teasing remarks. And now she had surely ruined everything.

 

Had she misjudged the signs? Anyone with eyes could tell just how much the Slytherin witch got under his skin. For years Hermione would watch her relentless pestering at school, the displays of affection and the way she clung to Draco around the castle and in the great hall were enough to put even Ron off his breakfast. And now she had to witness it within her place of work. Hermione to some surprise, had had enough. But who was she, a muggle born witch, allowing herself to fantasize about the possibility of Malfoy breaking centuries of archaic traditions. For _no_ other reason than that she wants to see some change within the pureblood community, in regards to half-bloods and muggleborns of course. She couldn't care less who Malfoy ended up with, as long as it wasn't _her,_ and that she didn't have to be victim to their unwanted public displays of affection whilst trying to work. At least that’s what Hermione was now trying to tell herself.

 

_No. This is not the time to be distracted by the never ending conundrum that is Draco Malfoy._

 

Forcing herself to stand tall Hermione looked ahead, attempting to drown out the unwelcome thoughts clawing at her mind and focus on Kingsley’s speech, only to have a large hand settle on her hip, pulling her gently against a wall of solid muscle at her back. Startled from her thoughts Hermione froze as the familiar scented cologne invaded her senses. She clutched her drink tighter to mask the slight tremble in her hands.  

 

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” Malfoy’s breath caressed her neck, his tone was calm, as if his close proximity was nothing out of the ordinary. However his grip on her tightened at his words. Hermione brought her flute to her lips, eyes scanning the room to see if anyone else noticed their interaction.

 

“Doing what?” She whispered, failing to hide the slight tremble in her voice.  She took a large mouthful of champagne to steady her nerves, something Malfoy clearly delighted in as he leant in, lips quirked upwards against her neck. His breath on her skin left her pulse racing.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you”

 

Just as quickly as the drink entered her mouth it came flying out again, trickling down her chin and neck as she tried not to choke on the rest. Hermione spun around to find Malfoy retreat into the crowd, shoulders bobbing up and down in silent laughter. _Prick._

 

“You alright there?” Hermione turned to see the barman hand her a napkin which she took gratefully, dabbing furiously at chin and her chest as if she could rub off the tingling sensation left in Malfoy’s wake. Hermione tried her best to brush off the incident with a giggle, hoping she didn’t look as mortified as she currently felt. Oh he will pay for this!

 

“Fine, thank you. Just went down the wrong way!” Casting a quick scourgify on the cloth and handing it back with a shy smile.

 

“Might want to go steady on the Champagne” he chuckled giving her a wink before turning his attention back to Kingsley.  

 

***

The rest of the evening Hermione spent with Harry and Ginny, the former eyeing her curiously, and the latter grinning from ear to ear when she caught Hermione searching the room for any sign of Malfoy. After finishing their meal and Harry distracted by his co workers who had come to say hello, Hermione downed her drink and rounded on the redhead who was not so subtly staring at her.

 

“Something on your mind Gin?”

 

“No” She replied innocently, “but there’s _someone_ on yours!” Hermione laughed at the statement, of course Ginny would notice. “Now I know why you were so bent out of shape about finding a decent dress, looks like it went down well though. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

“I needed a nice dress simply because I didn’t own one suitable enough! And I _still_ think it’s too much”

 

“Oh please, I have just as much on show as you do! And don’t try and evade the subject, I need details!”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, but you have an amazing figure and can pull it off-” Ginny’s hand connected with the back of her head before Hermione had time to react, even when inebriated the girl had a good swing! “What the hell Ginny!?” She exclaimed, noticing the girl was no longer grinning and pinned her with a glare that could rival her mother.

 

“Don’t _ever_ let me hear you say that again. You are fucking beautiful, half the men in here couldn’t stop staring!” Hermione turned her gaze to the empty glass in her hand, knowing Ginny would not let her speak until she’s finished, she resigned herself to the lecture. “When you weren’t looking, Malfoy was eyeing you up like his favourite dessert which he couldn’t wait to devour.” She could feel her cheeks reddening, usually she would have scoffed at the blatant lie but Hermione knew how perceptive her friend can be, and couldn’t help the warmth that made its way through her chest. “ _And_ , his hands were all over you during the speech. Poor Harry nearly lost the blood supply in his arm as I tried to keep from screaming!” Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his hands on her hips, his lips leaving gentle caresses on her neck…

 

This time Ginny did scream. “You totally want to fuck Malfoy!”

 

“GIN!”

 

The contents of Harry’s drink came spewing across the table as he whipped round at his girlfriend’s exclamation. Shit _._ The girl was practically bouncing with glee, not at all caring that others on the table could hear them. Thankfully the music in the venue was high enough to drown out their conversation to the rest of the hall. Hermione groaned as she leant forward, holding her head in her hands. She needed more alcohol to deal with the nosey witch.

 

“Since when?” Harry croaked, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. “..Mione?”

 

“My guess? Since eighth year.. _At least.”_ Ginny smirked knowing she was right, but Hermione still tried to give Gin her best ‘shut the hell up’ expression but it seemed her friend was enjoying this far too much.

 

“Eighth year?! Bullshit.”

 

Hermione just sat there not knowing what to say. She was about to change the subject when she felt someone sit in the chair beside her and chuckle.

 

“Haven't you ever wondered why Hermione personally delivers her files to our department instead of sending her assistant?” She looked to her side to see a rather steaming Theo grinning like a fool. She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

 

“I like to see Harry whenever I can, that's hardly suspicious behaviour Nott.”

 

“So what about taking your lunch break in his office every Tuesday? The one day that's guaranteed for him to be there..” He had her there. Damn him.

 

“You’re really not a subtle as you think you are Hermione.” He slid his whiskey over to her, still grinning. She took a mouthful and surveyed her friends who were staring at her expectantly.

 

“Fine! I will admit, he’s nice to look at..”

 

“All day every day.” Hermione rammed her elbow into Theo’s ribs and Ginny cackled triumphantly, leaning into Hermione.

 

“And I do believe the feeling is mutual!”

 

Hermione scoffed. “Sure he likes to flirt, but incase its escaped your notice Gin, i’m not the only one!”

 

“So he doesn’t come to you after you’ve caught a girl eyeing him up? He doesn’t delight in seeing your reaction upon hearing stories of his romances? Doesn’t drag you into situations where you can’t escape a girl fawning over him like some love sick puppy?”

 

Hermione took a second to let Theo’s words sink in. There _had_ been numerous occasions where he seemed amused at her gawking or eye rolling when women would stop by their offices or corner him in the canteen.. And whatever that stunt with Pansy was. But surely Theo and Ginny were just exaggerating, this was Malfoy for Merlin’s sake. It’s not like she would fit in with his family!

 

She peeked at Harry who’s shocked expression was now replaced with a warm smile as he shook his head at her.

 

“I really do come by to see you though Harry..”

 

He just brushed away her apologetic words and laughed.

 

“After everything you’ve gone through, you deserve someone who can keep up with you Mione” She couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Honestly Harry, you really are oblivious!” Ginny mussed up his hair and he caught her hand before she made it even more unruly.

 

“Well it’s a good job I have you to point things out to me, my little sneaky witch.” He nuzzled her neck leaving a trail of kisses which made Ginny giggle fiendishly.

 

“Ugh, get a room” Theo laughed as he stood, pulling Hermione up with him. “Come on, let’s go make Malfoy _really_ jealous.” She tried to pull away as he dragged her to the dance floor, shaking her head violently.”

 

“I.. No- I can’t dance”

 

“Need I remind you witch, that you owe me for earlier?” Hermione squealed as he pulled her close and practically carried her into the crowd of dancers. “Besides, we have to make this look believable.. That’s twice you’ve refused me now, i’m doing my best not to be offended.”

 

Hermione swatted his shoulder as he wrapped and arm around her waist, placing his left hand in her right. “Just follow me and for Merlin’s sake is it too much to ask that you look into me?”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh as Theo started to move around the floor, Hermione trying her best to follow his lead. “I can’t tell whether you’re trying to play matchmaker or cause mischief Mr. Nott.”

 

He let in a sharp intake of breath, “Me?!” His eyes gleamed as he lent in too close, his mouth grazing her ear, “Would I do such a thing?” His hand travelled a little lower down her back and she pinched his shoulder hard.

 

“You are incorrigible and you know it!”

 

“I try my best.”

 

He dipped her low giving her a wink, making her blush furiously at the attention they were now receiving. She noticed Ginny and Harry laughing in their general direction. The music picked up in tempo and Theo began guiding her around the floor at a faster pace, randomly picking her up and twirling her when she least expected it, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. As the song drew to a close, she noticed a flash of white blonde hair over Theo’s shoulder, his expression unreadable but his eyes were pinned on Hermione, his eyebrows raised. Her breath caught as he moved forward as if to cut in, but Theo kept a firm hold on her as the next song started and he swept her off again. She tried her best to keep track of where Malfoy had been, his jaw tightening a fraction before disappearing through the crowd, but she soon lost him completely. After dancing through two more songs, Hermione convinced Theo to get some more drinks and they headed over to the bar. As much as she had enjoyed using Malfoy’s tactics against him, she felt herself growing quite desperate to have his arms round her again.

 

Theo ordered her a glass of Prosecco and a couple of firewhiskeys for himself and Blaise who had spotted them and made his way over, a cocky grin plastered on his face, trailed by the two women who had approached him earlier. Hermione took a sip of her drink and surveyed the room, it didn’t take long to spot him but what she saw made her drink turn to ice in her throat. Malfoy had his arms around a slim woman with long blond hair. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck as he held her tightly, Hermione gulped and felt the sparkling drink burn right down to the pit of her stomach. They could just be friends.. She stopped that thought as he dipped his head to whisper in her ear, the woman pulled back and planted a kiss to his cheek. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as Malfoy looked round the room, his eyes fell on Theo and Blaise, and then looped his arm round the witch and swiftly left the ballroom.

 

Dread coiled in her stomach, he hadn’t even _looked_ at Hermione and she was standing only a few feet away from his friends! Her vision became blurry, the hope that her friends has instilled was quickly torn from her, leaving nothing but a burning rage. He didn’t care, probably never had done. She suddenly felt very very stupid, standing here in this ridiculous dress and heels that she’d spent far more money on than she would normally, to impress and hopefully capture his eyes, and for what? _For nothing._

 

She didn’t know how long she stood there staring at the door which they had left, the minutes felt like hours and she couldn’t calm the raging in her chest. The boy’s conversation came to a halt and she turned to see them watching her expectantly, had they asked her something? She didn’t have the strength to talk, merely raising an eyebrow at them. Theo’s eyes lost their usual gleam as he studied her face.

 

“We were just saying that maybe we should find Malfoy and take the party elsewhere” Blaise winked at her but froze as her eyes blurred again. No no no, not here, not in front of them.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself. “You’ll be wasting your time, he’s already gone.”

 

“Why would he leave already” Blaise looked baffled whereas Theo’s face had gone blank, as if knowing what she was about to say.

 

“I’m guessing to entertain the woman he so hastily left with.” Hermione knew she sounded far too bitter, but she also found that she no longer cared to keep her feelings in. Downing the rest of her drink she slammed the glass back onto the bar,

 

“Who was it?” Theo asked tentatively.

 

“Don’t know.. Don’t care. Just some tall slim blond..” Theo narrowed his eyes at Blaise as they shared a look that confirmed the dread she felt.. She needed to leave. Now.

 

She drew in a shaky breath and gave Theo a kiss on the cheek and Blaise a weak smile.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow-”

 

“Hermione wait-”

 

Theo tried to grab her arm but she was already walking away. She collected her bag from her table, thankful that Ginny and Harry weren’t there, and made her way out of the hall, avoiding anyone she knew until she reached the big towering doors of the venue and jogged down the steps. The cold air assaulted her lungs and the emotions she had tried to keep at bay suddenly hit her like a battering ram. She clutched her purse to her chest and apparated home.

 

She probably shouldn't have done that, given how much she had drunk. The ground came out from underneath her as she fell to her knees on the cold wooden floor of her living room. She threw her bag on the sofa and screamed at the pain lacing its way up her legs. Hermione summoned her bottle of Ogden’s finest and leant her back against her sofa, finally letting the tears that threatened to spill, fall from her in heaving gulps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the beautiful MalfoysRaven for my constant messages request for proof reads. You rock!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or rights, they belong solely to J.K Rowling

Hermione made her way to her office the next morning, feeling a little worse for wear but no less embarrassed by the previous evenings events. She’d arrived an hour earlier than usual, hoping to get to past the lifts before having to greet a certain infuriatingly handsome blond on her way through the atrium. She would not let him think that his words and advances had _any_ affect on her. No, he always got a kick out of riling her up through their school years, last night was no different, there was no feeling behind it. And she was angry at herself that she had fallen for his little trap.

 

Thanking whatever benign forces were listening to her that Anna, her assistant, had not yet arrived, she entered her office and swiftly shut the door behind. Rifling through her stack of unfinished paperwork, Hermione threw herself into the legislation she was currently trying to amend. However the silence did not last more than a couple of hours, when Malfoy came barging into her office.

 

“Hide me”

 

Hermione looked up from her work, noting his panicked expression. “Good morning to you too, Malfoy. I’m very well thanks for asking”. Not bothering to hide the bitterness in her tone. She rolled her eyes and went back to the stack of papers that were far too slowly dwindling. Allowing herself a smirk at his discomfort. All too soon she heard the familiar _click clack_ of heels making its way down the corridor at an alarming speed. She snorted, raising a brow she stared at Draco, who began making his way to her desk.

 

“This isn’t funny Granger, hide me!”

 

“Hide yourself” she spat.

 

Draco’s brows rose as he studied her, as if oblivious to why she was pissed off. His eyes travelled to her desk and his trademark smirk returned to his face as he moved. Catching on a moment too late, Hermione gasped.

 

“Don’t you dare-” She was being pulled back in her chair before she could finish her protests as Malfoy ducked under the desk, pulling her chair back in place just as the door to her office banged opened for the second time.

 

Hermione schooled her features into one of bored annoyance as she looked up into a pair of glaring green eyes.

 

“Where is he?” Pansy demanded in her usual authoritative tone which Hermione did not appreciate in the slightest. It was tempting, _so_ tempting to tell the insufferable witch exactly where Malfoy was, if only to see the girl literally turn green. But he’d done it again hadn’t he? He knew. He _knew_ that she wouldn’t, because how the hell would she tell Pansy of all people, that Malfoy was currently squeezed under her desk, without sending them straight to the top of the Ministry rumour mill. Hermione tried to turn slightly, adjusting one knee over the other to keep at least a little of her dignity. She could have sworn she heard the faintest chuckle from below the thick mahogany, his breath sending a shiver up her thigh.

 

She was going to kill him.

 

“I don’t have all day _Granger_ ” She drawled. Hermione was not in the mood for her shit today.

 

“To whom exactly, are you referring? You see, _Parkinson_..” Hermione could not hide the disdain that had laiden her tongue. “I am no seer, and it’s come to my attention that there are a great many men in this building you could be seeking. So i’m afraid you’ll have to narrow it down for me.” She added with a sickly sweet smile.

 

This time she could definitely hear a snort and sent the end of her heel straight for his ribs. That was a mistake, as Malfoy now had her leg trapped under his arm. Damn those seeker reflexes! She had to clutch at the end of her skirt to avoid revealing herself. Why today of all days, did she choose to have her bare legs on show!

 

Pansy’s eyes now hardened as her face boiled with rage, “Watch your tongue, Mudblood” Hermione stiffened. She had become accustomed to the word throughout school, but since the war many people, Malfoy included, had ceased with the prejudice. His grip tightened momentarily on her ankle, before his hands began to knead at the muscles of her lower leg, she felt her ire at the man slip somewhat. Damn him, that felt good. “Where.. is.. _Draco_ ” The witch growled.

 

“How should i know? Unlike some people i have better things to do than to stalk Malfoy all day.”

 

“Could have fooled me, the way your eyes were all over him last night like a fucking rash”

 

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

 

Malfoy’s hands started to roam higher, his fingers making lazy circles above her knees. She could almost feel his cocky grin against her leg. _Shit_. The last thing she needs is for him to think he won in making her pine for him. She forced out a chuckle, “Coming from the girl that tried to shove her date in his face, then sulked for the remainder of the evening when he didn’t give you the time of day. Green really isn’t your colour Pansy. I guess i should be flattered though. Honestly, i had no idea you found me so threatening.”

 

Her lips quirked over the girls murderous glare. Merlin, she was too easy to wind up. The hands caressing Hermione’s skin tightened a fraction as if giving silent approval, Hermione could feel her composure slipping with each finger that continued their lazy ministrations up her thighs. His lips were grazing the soft bit of skin to the side of her knee.

 

_Oh gods._

 

 _“Threatening?!”_  Pansy’s screech could have rivaled that of a banshee! Draco was about a minute away from hexing his ex back into the corridor, but he was torn. He really wasn’t sure what exactly had gotten Granger riled up this morning, but he certainly didn’t want to expose himself now and enter the firing line of that infamous Gryffindor rath. Besides, he liked feisty Granger. Every insult she threw back at the bitch sent a pulse of delicious heat straight to his cock.

 

“Mark my words Granger, whatever fantasy you have will be short lived. Even if he was somehow tempted to dirty his hands with the likes of you, he will never be _yours_. Draco wouldn’t be stupid enough to throw away centuries of tradition, no matter how tight your cunt is.”

 

Something in her resolve seemed to snap as all the reminders of last night came flooding back. Regaining her sense of clarity, Hermione rammed her foot into Malfoy’s chest, forcing him against the back of the solid desk. When he tried to advance again she pushed her other heel right into his lap until she heard a satisfying grunt, his hands holding her ankle gently as if afraid she’d push further on the crown jewels.

 

“Even if, _Merlin forbid_ , Draco decides to break tradition and actually date an intellectual instead of self entitled bints, only interested in his deep vaults and benefits that come with the Malfoy name, and i _was_ interested in pursuing him, it doesn’t matter. Because he left pretty hastily last night with some blonde draped over his arm. So why don’t you go and take your bitch fit to someone who actually gives a shit. I am _done_ with this conversation, get the hell out of my office”.

 

Pansy’s snort was all the response Hermione received as the red faced witch stormed out of her office. A deafening silence filled the room, even the office’s beyond seemed to have paused to pry into their shouting match, which appeared to be far more interesting than the day’s work. As Hermione released Draco and headed to the door, she could see people suddenly jump to their work and resume their chattering, although now it was guaranteed that they had made it to the gossip mill.

 

“Dreadful girl, it’s about time someone put her in her place.” Anna snorted from her behind her desk. Hermione gave her assistant a weak smile, her hands were still shaking, this day just keeps getting better.

 

“I would appreciate no more visitors today, unless the matter is extremely urgent. I don’t need any more distractions.” Hermione muttered.

 

“Of course, i’ll hold all memos for you. I’m already working on writing a complaint to her supervisor. I may deliver it personally just to see her weep.” Hermione smiled at the determination set of Anna’s face. “I’ll be breaking for lunch soon, would you like me to get you something? A stiff drink perhaps?” The woman actually looked serious which made Hermione chuckle.

 

“Ask me again in about 6 hours, i may just take you up on that!” Anna grinned as her eyes went to the office door then back to Hermione.

 

“Good, because I _need_ to hear this story.”

 

Hermione groaned and shook her head. “Remind me never to introduce you to Ginny..” Turning back into her office she quickly shut the door, making sure to lock and silence the room, not wanting the entire office to hear or see who was currently crawling out from underneath her desk, wincing slightly.

 

Good.

 

He looked at her with a slightly hesitant expression. “Let me explain-”

 

Hermione cut in. “You can get out too.” His eyes followed her as she made her way to her filing cabinet. After retrieving the file she needed Hermione turned to see that he hadn’t moved an inch, her patience was starting to wear thin. “Do you get some kick out of putting me in awkward situations Malfoy?” She spat. “That’s twice in the last 24 hours i’ve been used to turn your ex into some psychotic bitch and i _do not_ appreciate it. The next time you want to play your little games, find someone else!”

 

Her anger only seemed to intensify when he had the gall to look amused at her. “Finished?” he chuckled. She just stared at him in disbelief, how the hell could he possibly find this funny? “Granger it’s not what it looked like.”

 

Hermione couldn’t contain her snort, “ _It’s not what it looks like_ ” she mimicked. “Isn’t that what they all say? I swear It’s not what you think... It was a drunken mistake… It didn’t _mean_ anything…” She could feel her eyes welling, _no no no_. Why was she getting so upset over this, it’s just Malfoy for crying out loud. He had done nothing but exasperate her from the moment they started working at the ministry. She was a fool to even consider liking him.

 

The smile had instantly disappeared from Malfoy’s face. “How many times-” he seemed to be lost to his thoughts for a second until his eyes turned hard as they studied her. “ _Weasel_. I always wondered what happened between the two of you.” Merlin why couldn’t she just shut her mouth this morning? Turning her back on him, Hermione leaned against her desk and pretended to study the file in her hands. She had no intention of allowing Malfoy to see her cry, she needed him out.

 

“Just leave.”

 

“Not until you hear me out-”

 

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, you can date whoever you want.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper now and she hated how broken she felt in this moment. Malfoy moved round the desk and took her file from her hands, with a little protest from Hermione, and tossed it onto the desk behind her. Not knowing what to do now, Hermione crossed her arms to hide her trembling hands and stared instead at their feet that were now too close together.

 

“Can I? Because the girl i want won’t even look me in the eye.” _No no no_.

 

“Yes, i left with her.” She didn’t want to listen to this, didn’t want to think anymore on what some other witch was enjoying instead of her. “But not in the way you think. She was Blaise’s girlfriend- until he abruptly left her last week. He’s not exactly one for commitment, and unfortunately the poor girl is somehow besotted.”

 

He edged closer, slowly running his hands up her arms. “I was _trying_ to avoid having to endure more hysterical crying, or listening to sickening stories of their passionate romance.” She smiled slightly at his disgusted tone. “Daph had come in hopes to win him over but by that point.. well, i’m sure you remember that Blaise was more than occupied already.” It _was_ hard to miss the two witches who were all over him last night, Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands. Perhaps she had overreacted.. and now looked like a fool. “So i took her to her Tracy’s where she could drown her sorrows, hopefully come to her senses and get over the bastard. When i came back, you had already left.”

 

 _He came back._ She couldn’t control the furious tempo of her heart. Daphne! A Slytherin and fellow 8th year. Hermione let out a long breath, how had she not recognised her? But.. Why hadn’t he said anything before he left, he didn’t even _look…_

 

No, he didn’t look. Because he was searching for Blaise, he was shielding her from inevitable heartbreak, and Hermione was apparently too blind to see it. She’d come to work with sheer disgust from Malfoy’s behaviour, but now it seemed he should be the one to feel that way.

 

“A shy Granger, is a little disconcerting you know.” He chuckled. “Perhaps I should call Pansy back, your even sexier when you’re all riled up.”

 

Hermione smacked him on the arm but couldn’t find it in herself to be angry anymore, Malfoy grinned when their eyes finally met. “There she is.” Her stomach was doing backflips as he grabbed her wrists and drew her against him. She looked up and found his silver eyes fixed wholly on hers, the amusement had gone, replaced by something she had never seen before, a vulnerability that seemed foreign to his features.

 

“I wanted to murder Blaise. I told him that too..” Draco leant in closer, his breath tingling her lips as he whispers, “because he ruined my chance at doing this.”

 

His lips met hers in a gentle caress, as his hands released her to cup her cheeks. The warmth of his touch sending shivers through to her very core, she daren’t breathe or even move for fear that he would come to his senses, leaving her cold and wanting. His tongue skimmed over her lips in a silent question. Hermione didn’t hesitate, she parted her lips as his tongue darted out again and met hers. Draco slid one hand through her hair and grasped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She was on fire. A moan escaped her and she melted into his touch, running her hands up his firm torso. Hermione could feel his smile against her lips before he pulled away slightly. His eyes darkened as he leant his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

 

“You have.. No idea.. How long i’ve been waiting to do that Hermione.”

 

A slight gasp came out of her instantly at hearing him say her name for the first time. She had always been Granger to him, secretly she enjoyed the way he called her by her surname, if anyone else spoke it she would instantly object however the way Draco said it was different. But now, hearing him speak her first name, she was frozen. It was like her breath had been stolen from her completely, only to be filled with a tremoring warmth that spread through her like wildfire. Her hands continued their roaming of his chest, travelling lower, exploring the muscles underneath his shirt. Her fingers reached his belt and Hermione suddenly couldn’t help but study the bulge that was now prominent just a few inches below. A deep chuckle rumbled through him as her eyes shot up to his, Merlin how long had she been staring?! The embarrassment was only fleeting as she saw the same hunger mirrored on his face. Holding his gaze she slowly trailed a finger down, watching his eyes glaze over as she stroked his length at a speed he no doubt found torturous as he grabbed her hands and let out a growl. She frowned as he pulled her hands away.

 

“Fuck Hermione, as much as I want your hands on me… I won’t last long at this rate, I plan to take my sweet time with you.” He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to her again in a long tender kiss. “Trust me, once I get you alone, I will let you do whatever the hell you want to do to me, but I doubt even a silencing charm will work if I take you right now.”

 

Hermione whimpered as her knees buckled. She wasn’t sure how longer she would last either if he kept talking. She wanted him, _needed_ him, right now!

 

“I don’t care.” She wasn’t even embarrassed by her plead.

 

“Sweet Merlin woman!” His lips crashed to hers with a primal force that had her clutching his shoulders to stay upright. His hands roamed below the hem of her skirt and travelled up to cup her ass firmly. Her underwear now exposed to him fully, he groaned in appreciation as his thumb slid under the elastic of her knickers. Heat was pooling in her core as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hardness pressed against her causing her to moan against his lips. Draco set her down on the desk shoving the papers away. She didn’t even care that he’d made a mess of her work, the only thing she cared about was him. Hermione ground her hips against him, desperately seeking the friction she needed, Draco growled and bit her lip before pulling away.

 

“Patience you wicked Witch. There’s something I’ve been dying to do since you wouldn’t allow me earlier.”

 

Hermione gasped as his fingers stroked the front of her knickers, sinfully slowly. She threw her head back at the whisper of his touch, panting slightly.

 

Draco grinned at her reaction. His actions were testing every bit of restraint he had not to undress her completely and fuck her right here on her desk, wanting to hear her screams as he impaled her on his aching cock. But he needed to hear her say the words. She had no idea how frustrating it was to have been so close to tasting her sweet juices, only to be pushed away- a tad violently he mused, and left wanting. _Needing._

 

He stared into her hooded amber eyes, her chest rapidly rising and falling at every slow stroke over her core. Draco bent forward and peppered her enticingly bared throat with hot open mouthed kisses. He licked the column of her neck and nibbled teasingly on her earlobe until he heard that satisfying whimper that made his cock tremble. His mouth latched onto hers as he touched her more firmly, feeling her keen under his touch, her knickers dampening for him.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

Hermione ran her hands over his arms, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. _Fuck._ He bit her lip in response, now delightfully swollen and red.

 

“I want you.” She whispered against his lips.

 

Draco pulled back slightly, tilting his head at her. “What do you want me to do? I need to know Hermione, tell me.”

 

“Touch me.”

 

Again Draco stared into her glazed eyes and raised a brow at her, silently waiting, challenging. Hermione looked for a split second like she was going to shy away again he pressed harder on her clit, her eyes darkened and her mouth parted.

 

“Taste me, Draco.”

 

It was a bloody miracle how he didn’t come in his pants there and then, he grinned at the use of his name. Draco’s fingers slipped underneath her knickers and continued their torturous stroking through her wet folds, claiming her mouth again. Hermione arched her back, thrusting her chest forwards which Draco took eagerly in his free hand. Her nipple hardened under her shirt, she gasped as he gave it a quick pinch before he plunged a finger into her heat, using his thumb to press on the bundle of nerves that had her whimpering beneath him.

 

“Yes! Gods..Yes, please..”

 

Hermione’s pleads were like music to his ears. He grabbed hold of her hips, lifting them enough to rid her of the clothing that was standing in the way of Draco and that sweetness he so longed for. Her breathing became ragged as he lifted her thighs closer and slowly trailed his tongue across the length of her center like she had asked. _Fuck_ she tasted divine. Her hand shot out and grasped his hair, raking her nails across his scalp, Draco didn’t hesitate as he delved his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices.

 

“Fuck, Draco.. Yes..”

 

Draco broke away slightly, plunging a finger into her as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. Hermione cried out, her hands tightening their grasp in his hair. He splayed his other hand across her stomach as he added another finger and pumped into her slowly, she writhed underneath him, her walls tightening as she gasped.

 

“I need you Draco.. Now, please.”

 

He groaned against her, he hadn’t planned on going this far today, but he’ll be damned if he was going to refuse such a beautiful witch. With one last lick he stood and surveyed her half naked form before him and planted hot wet kisses along her neck and collar bone.

 

“Are you sure-”

 

His question was cut off by her lips as her tongue roamed his. His breath hitched as Hermione started unbuckling his belt at a ferocious speed. This was really happening, of all the fantasies he’d had about his first time with Hermione, he never envisioned her wanting him to take her across her desk but fuck, the sight before him was hot as hell. Hermione slowed her movements when his trousers fell down around his ankles, lifting the waistline of his boxers to free him. He stood still and watched her gulp before taking him fully in her hand. _Sweet fucking Circe_. He released a shuddering breath, grabbing fistfuls of her disheveled hair whilst she pumped him eagerly. Hermione looked up at him through mischievous eyes, he rested his forehead against hers, concentrating on not coming as her grip on him hardened.   

 

“You’ll be the death of me, you know that?” Hermione chuckled as he halted her movements easing her back down on the desk. She watched him as he placed his hands on her legs, pushing them together and lifting them up to face the ceiling, her tight arse and rosy slit displayed before him. Draco marvelled at the sight, at how wet she was. He couldn’t resist one final long stroke of his tongue against her, then thumbed her clit. Oh how he loved watching her squirm, her legs quivering as he dragged his thumb lower, and entered her briefly. Hermione grasped the edge of the desk tightly.

 

“Draco please!”

 

He pulled out with a chuckle and, because he was feeling brave, lowered his thumb to her ass, circling the tight entrance. His eyes bugged as it elicited a deep moan from Hermione. Fucking hell! _That_ , he will need to explore another time.

 

Spreading her legs wide, Draco looked into Hermione’s flushed features and ran the head of his throbbing cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices before he buried himself inside her. Hermione cried out and all coherent thoughts escaped him as her deliciously tight walls encased him. He gritted his teeth as the sensation overwhelmed him, he needed to last long enough for her, but it had been too long since his last romp and this.. This he had been wanting, needing, for far longer.

 

Draco slowly pulled out to the head before thrusting back in, repeating until Hermione’s rasps became torturous and felt sorry for the lip she was biting down on. He eased into a steady rhythm, one hand leaving her hip to cup a breast, tweaking the hardened nipple.

 

“Yes, yes, yes..

 

Fuck me

 

Harder Draco, harder!”

 

Hearing those dirty words come from such a pretty little mouth- it damn near broke him. Grasping both her thighs tightly, Draco plunged deeper into her, every thrust faster than the last. It took every ounce of strength he had to hold on, his movements turned sloppier when he released one thigh to reach down between them and rub firmly on her clit. His name became a both a prayer and command as her walls started to clench down on him.

 

“Yes.. That’s it... Come for me Hermione!”

 

Hermione’s back arched as he rubbed her harder, her moans became louder and breathier as her orgasm rippled through Draco. White lights clouded his vision as he finally lost his control, waves of dizzying pleasure wracking his body.

 

Draco slumped forwards resting his elbows either side of Hermione. He took a minute to admire her whilst they caught their breath. She’d never looked as beautiful as she did in this moment.

 

Her amber eyes met his, he knew he should say something but all he could do was shake his head and smile. This really happened. After everything he’d ever done and said to her in the past, after the war that left scars too deep to forget, after the terrors inflicted on her by his own blood in his own home. He never allowed himself to believe she would ever want him, and yet here she was...

 

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of Draco bent over her, looking at her with a pleasantly shocked expression that she was sure was mirrored on her own features. He brought his lips to hers in a slow, tender kiss that if she was standing, would have brought her to her knees. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, a motion she quickly discovered he enjoyed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. How long had it been since she first imagined Draco this way, how many years had she secretly pined for him, longed for him to touch her, hold her like this? She basked in the feeling of this moment.

 

Draco was the first to break the silence. “That was amazing.” He placed gentle kisses along her collarbone, pulling out of her and helping her off the desk. “You, are amazing.”

 

Hermione giggled. “No _you_ are amazing, that was- I’ve never..” She caught herself before finishing that sentence. He lifted his head up to hers, eyeing her quizzically.

 

“Never what?”

 

“Nothing.. Don’t worry.” She could feel her traitorous blush creep back.

 

Draco swept a stray curl from her face and held her gaze, “tell me.”

 

“It- It’s embarrassing..” He continued to watch her, raising a brow in waiting. Realising he was unlikely to let it go she took in a deep breath. “I’ve never, you know.. It’s never felt that good before.. I- I thought there was something wrong with me, but now..” Hermione groaned and tried to cover her face but Draco was quicker. He captured her hands with his and his eyes widened in realisation.

 

“No one’s ever given you an orgasm?”

 

“Not during sex, no.”

 

“Merlin’s pants Hermione there’s nothing wrong with you, just something wrong with _them_.” He shook his head in disbelief before his lips twitched upwards. “Clearly you just hadn’t been with the right person.”

 

She gave him a shy smile. “Until now..” He kissed her hard, before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 

“Oh I plan to personally make up for all you’ve missed out on.” His voice full of promise as he nipped her earlobe playfully. She was about to respond when a loud slam on the door jerked them both from their hold on one another.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Even through the muffled yell she recognised Harry’s voice. Hermione scrambled away from the desk to collect her knickers from the floor as Draco raced to dress himself. He gave her a chaste kiss to her neck from behind whilst she attempted to smooth down her hair that had sprung free from its bun, before ducking under her desk for the second time. Her mild panic eased slightly at the touch, and she tried to keep the smile off her face as she took the locking charm off the door. Hermione sat back in her chair and was mildly surprised to see Theo strolling in instead. _I could have sworn-_

 

“Bloody hell Hermione, Potter nearly broke his nose! You never lock your..” He halted a few feet away and studied her face.”..Door.”

 

Hermione craned her neck round Theo to see Harry in the doorway, bent forward with his hands on his knees, blinking rapidly through deep breaths.

 

“Oh god, Harry i’m so sorry! I wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

 

“Clearly.” Theo murmured, leaning against the bookshelf almost inline with the desk. Hermione casually lent forward, praying he wouldn’t take the few steps forward that would leave her mortified at being caught with Draco between her legs. She tried not to look at Theo directly as thoughts of Draco’s wicked tongue intruded her mind.

 

“Why _are_ you both here anyway?”

 

“We got the call” Harry groaned as he stood straight. Hermione winced at the trickle of blood from his nose. “We were both in the office when we heard about the disturbance. What was the daft bints problem this time?”

 

Hermione snorted, “apparently she’s not accustomed to having a dirty mudblood get too close to her Draco.”

 

No sooner had she spoken the words, Draco placed soft kisses along the length of her calf and rested his head on her knee. She instantly calmed and smiled up at the men. Harry’s jaw tightened and shook his head. Theo’s eyes finally left hers and travelled from her hair, to the papers sprawled across her desk, then to the floor where some had fallen. Shit. In her haste to get redressed she had forgotten about them, hopefully he would think it was the outcome of Pansy’s visit. His eyes quickly darted around the office only to fall on her desk again, and as if he could see through it, he grinned.

 

Merlin’s saggy y-fronts this is bad. She's narrowed her eyes at him briefly. Surely he couldn't have noticed _that_ much.. Could he?

 

Harry, thankfully, was too busy wiping his nose to notice. “Are you ok Mione?”

 

“Oh she’s more than ok.” Theo chuckled and gave her a wink, his grin widening.

 

_Bollocks._

 

“Honestly Harry i’m fine, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

He gave her a sad smile, “I know, but you shouldn’t have to.” He sighed heavily as he surveyed the blood on his hands. “You still on for lunch in 15? I need to clean up first, then we can go over everything.”

 

“Of course, I just need to file these papers then I will head over.”

 

He nodded and backed out of the office. Theo swiftly shut the door behind Harry, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet like a kid in a sweet shop.

 

“So.” He took one of the seats in front of her desk, leaning back with a gleam in his eye that made her groan internally. Whatever he was about to say, he was enjoying the thought. “You seem to be in higher spirits than last night. And this morning, come to think of it. I happened to notice you storming through the atrium like some Gryffindor hell beast that hadn’t been fed in a week.”

 

Her mouth hung open. “I’m sure I didn’t look _that_ bad” she muttered. Hermione nudged Draco’s head when she felt his shoulders bobbing in silent laughter. _Prick._

 

“Oh on the contrary, you looked hot as fuck. But it’s a relief to see you smiling again.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, unable to hide her amusement. “It’s been brought to my attention that I- I may have slightly misjudged things last night.”

 

“I am curious though, as to what you see in him. He clearly doesn’t realise what he’s missing out on. I mean.. A girl who entertains herself in her office.. I’m delightfully surprised. And a little turned on.” He wiggled his brows at her suggestively.

 

“What?!” Oh gods.. Did he really think- no.. This was even more humiliating! Draco had stiffened beside her, what the hell was Theo playing at? Does he have no loyalty at all?

 

“Hermione, if you wanted a bit of workplace fun all you had to do was ask. I bet I can make you scream louder than he could, better yet, we could test that theory right now?”

 

Hermione squealed as her chair went rolling backwards. Draco stormed out from beneath the desk, a look of pure fury on his face and turned on Theo.

 

“You fucking dare, Nott!” He practically growled at his friend.

 

Theo leapt backwards out of the chair, a victorious grin plastered on his face. “ _I knew it!”_

 

Draco halted, his wand half raised as he stared at his friend. “You absolute prick!” He shook his head, half annoyed, half amused.

 

Hermione wheeled herself back to the desk and dropped her head in her hands. She was going to murder him. Theo chuckled at her.

 

“Oh come on Hermione, after your stunt with Meredith last night I had to have a little fun!”

 

She groaned in response as she stood to fix her paperwork. “Was it really that obvious?”

 

“For Potter? No” he snorted. “Besides the fact that you looked thoroughly snogged- or should I say thoroughly shagged” he wiggled his brows at Draco who clenched his jaw. “You really should know, your girlfriend has a shit poker face.”

 

Hermione’s hands stilled on the stack of papers, and looked between the men. Theo was staring at Draco with a challenge in his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest he turned to give her a wink. He really knew how to push his luck!

 

Draco edged closer, turning hopeful eyes on her. She placed a hand on his chest as his lips met hers briefly.

 

“Good job she has me to teach her then.” Her stomach was doing summersaults as she tried and failed to fight her grin.

 

“Fuck yes, come on let’s not make her late for her lunch date with Mr Oblivious. We should find Blaise and do the same, he owes me 10 Galleons!”

 

Draco sighed and stared at his friend. “What did you bet on this time?

 

“That i’d be the first to know when this-” he gestured between Draco and Hermione “finally happened. Oh he’s going to be so pissed!” He grinned triumphantly.

 

“I can’t believe you made a bet on us!” Hermione tried to put on her best prefect voice but even she was trying to fight laughter.

 

“Oh I can” Draco murmured.

 

“What can I say, I like to make things interesting.” Theo bowed to the couple and headed to the door, looking back at Draco expectantly. The latter gave her one last quick kiss and a promise to see her later, and followed Theo out of her office, pausing to give her a wink goodbye.

 

Hermione couldn’t contain her grin as she grabbed her bag and headed to Harry’s office, _Interesting indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, this was my first ever time writing so I had only intended to make this short and sweet! Any comments are really appreciated! They keep me wanting to write more :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome!! Let me know what you think :) next chapter should be up in a couple of days!


End file.
